1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gaming apparatus, a gaming apparatus control method, a program, and a computer-readable recording medium, wherein symbols are displayed in a plurality of display areas and an award is to be given to a player on the basis of the arrangement of symbols.
2. Background Art
A slot machine is a typical gaming apparatus which determines symbols to be displayed in a plurality of display areas through use of random numbers and determines occurrence of a win on the basis of the arrangement of symbols appearing in the display areas. By virtue of a recent game boom, slot machines have achieved high popularity in amusement arcades.
As measures for attracting a player's interests, slot machines provided with so-called bonus games have come into fashion. A reward or tokens are paid to a player in accordance with a result of a bonus game. Such slot machines having a so-called bonus game are becoming increasingly popular as compared with slot machines providing mere slot games.
The conventional gaming apparatus suffers the following problems. Namely, in the conventional gaming apparatus, when a predetermined arrangement has been determined by symbols in, e.g., a basic slot game, a bonus game is executed. After completion of the bonus game, the next slot game is started. Thus, the flow of games is comparatively monotonous. Therefore, players who seek excitation cannot be satisfied with a gaming machine with such an existing bonus game and await the advent of a new gaming apparatus.
The invention has been made to solve the drawback set forth and aims at providing a gaming apparatus, a gaming apparatus control method, a program, and a computer-readable recording medium, which offer a basic game and bonus games and enhance entertainment value by providing a new development of a game.